Worst Nightmare
by Borderlined Innocence
Summary: He's had horrible dreams, but none quite as horrific as this. Who it is will be left up to you, whether it be Goku, Vegeta, or even Gohan. It'll be up to you. Although it may be short be sure to review and pu YOU'RE choice and I may just make a story ;) *Rated T for now*


Hey guys it's me Boarderlined Innocence. Sheesh it's been FOREVER, but I have a pretty dang good excuse... My laptop crashed and took ALL my friggen stories and chappies with it... I apologize for not doing anything about it sooner... but oh well.

This is just something I popped out in just a few minutes and edited a little... it's a bunch of third party 'he' 'she' nonsense but that makes it fun because it could be any DBZ character you want ^-^ Hope you enjoy it.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own DBZ however awsome that may be.

Agony danced along his spine and exploded at the end of each and every nerve. Liquid fire seemingly coursed through his veins. He forced his broken and beaten body onto his hands and knees; inaudible cursing streamed out of his bloodied lips as he reared back his arm and forcefully struck the ground with his fist. Suddenly, an explosion rocked the ground close by, yet, he paid no heed. Maniac laughter resounded from behind him, interrupting his current self-hatred. Blood flowed at a constant pace just above his right eye as well as every wound that presently laced his body. Kami, he hated himself right now.

Sudden movement caught his attention and a horrific blood-curdling shriek. Whipping around, he beheld his worst nightmare.

"No..." He faltered. The light temporarily faded from his eyes and you could briefly see the real him. But the moment did not last. Anger and pure loathing alighted wildly within his eyes. He stood, no longer aware of his physical pain. The love of his life was dead. An unbelievably deafening roar ripped out of his lungs like an ancient war-cry. His vision then clouded over completely. His actions were not his own. His mindset was that of an animal. A monster had formed where hurt and loss had shred a hole, yet, not all was lost.

Tears, salty and wet, streamed rapidly down his cheeks, visions of HER flickered in and out of the swarms of fog. Fragments of he laugh and smile, her smell... her scream. But his rage caused his movements, though practiced and perfected, to be sloppy, slow, and wild. No punch he threw hit his target. No kick he aimed met its mark. Nothing he did helped. Cries of rage and pain burst out at irregular intervals and at the end of each miss. He had to avenge her.

Steadily his muscles began rejecting his commands, weary and aching from the vicious onslaught. The Demented laugh once again rang through his head and he focused, perhaps for the first time, on his opponent. His eyes widened, his breath caught in his throat. Nothing made sense anymore. Reality became distorted and all that was clear was the face. Lips curled into a crazed smirk and eyes alive with evil and malice. But the face, THAT face... was not one of a murderer- really. It was his own.

"What the Hell?!" The words came out of two mouths simultaneously, confusing him even more thoroughly.

Cackling cascaded out of the mouth of the other who was apparently ammused.

"Quite a sight, isn't it." Although the words were not his own, they still tumbled out of his lips at the same time as they formed in the other's mouth. "You can't always save her, especially when it's you who bring Death to the party." A sick grin plastered itself on the copies features and scarred him for what he knew would be an eternity.

The vision of his beloved, bloody and beheaded, burned into his mind and the image of his face roaring with laughter and glee would forever be imprinted in his memories. Horror struck, he collapsed, unable to do anything but scream.

He jolted upward, warm, salty liquid pouring from everywhere. Broken skin oozed crimson and his eyes uncontrolably streamed while his bed remained soaked from excessive amounts of sweat. Heavy, labored breathing filled the room as his body took in the oxygen it so desperatly craved. As the adrenaline left his body, he cringed... That was one heck of a dream and by far, his WORST nightmare.

I realize that this isn't that long and I apologize once again, but that leaves it open for more, possibly longer, chapters and such. For now it's just a simple one-shot that's probably REALLY crappy :P But I don't care. Review please and let me know what you think, flames wont be ignored, just read for amusement; although, I would prefer there to be none.

~Ino***


End file.
